Prince Charming
by Chuquita
Summary: Vegeta's short temper has gone completely out of control. After destroying half of Bulma's house & nearly killing chibi Goten, Bulma decides to send our favorite saiyajin prince to a charm school. Will Vegeta survive THIS kind of training? Will the teache


7:36 PM 1/10/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Prince Charming  
  
Chuey's Corner: Well, I'm not sure if I can top the last  
fic I sent here, but I'm gonna try *winks*. BTW: this is  
the first story I'm sending in html form, that way I'm not  
limited by notepad to 30kb ;)  
  
Summary: Vegeta's short temper has gone completely out of   
control. After destroying half of Bulma's house and nearly  
killing chibi Goten, Bulma decides to send our favorite   
saiyajin prince to a charm school. Will Vegeta survive   
THIS kind of training? Will the teachers survive him?   
Find out.  
  
Ages:  
Goten: 10  
Bra: 6  
Trunks: 11  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" 5, 6, 7, 8, uh, Bra, what comes after 8? " Chibi Goten asked as he turned around, his  
hands covering his eyes. Bra popped out from underneath the sofa.  
" 9. " Bra smiled, " Silly Goten, even little Pan can count to 10, and she's only 3. "  
Bra snickered.  
" 9, 10! Ready or not! Here I come! " Goten shouted happily as he took his hands off of  
his eyes & looked around, " Bra? Bra? Where are you? " he asked.  
" Goten! You don't play THAT way! I can't give you hints! This is hide-and-SEEK! " Bra  
shouted, mildly aggrivated as she stuck her head out again.  
" AHA! Found you! You're it! " Goten grinned as he ran towards the sofa, Bra squeezed out  
from beneath it & made a mad dash for the kitchen, " You're it you're it you're it!!! " Goten   
sang as he ran after her towards the doorway, then smacked into something short, " Oww, " Goten  
rubbed his bumped nose, then looked up to see Vegeta glaring down at him. Goten blinked at the   
saiyajin prince, slighlty confused, " Hi Bra's daddy! " he smiled as Vegeta snorted, kicked   
Goten to the side & walked over to the couch & sat down, sneering at the young boy.  
" Goten! " Bra hopped over to her friend, who was still rubbing his nose in pain, " Aww,  
poor little Goten, did my Daddy hurt you? " Bra patted Goten on the head & kissed his bruised  
nose, " There, doesn't that feel better? " she smiled.  
Vegeta's jaw hit the ground as he watched the scene, his eyes bugging out of their   
sockets, " Buh, buh, buh B-CHAN!!! " he screamed, rushing over to the duo, grabbing Bra &   
picking her up, " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING! " he exclaimed, shocked, " THAT'S KAKOROT'S  
SPAWN!!! "  
Bra looked down at Goten, who now had a goofy Goku grin on his face. She looked back at  
her father, " One of these days you're gonna hafta explain to me what a kakrot is Daddy. " she   
nodded, then smiled at Goten, " Hiii Go-ten! " she waved, then took a cookie out of her pocket &  
put it in her mouth halfway, " Watch this Daddy, I taught Goten a trick! " she winked, then   
turned towards Goten, " Goten! Take the cookie from me! " she shouted as Goten jumped into the   
air & grabbed the other half of the cookie with his mouth & fell down, now with the whole cookie.  
" See Daddy! Isn't that NEAT! " Bra said excitedly at the disqusted Vegeta put his other  
hand on his stomach.  
" BRA! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN GET SOME KIND OF DISEASE FROM THAT KAKO-BRAT! " he  
screamed, frightened.  
" Silly Daddy, I love Goten! " Bra giggled as Vegeta stared at her, blankly, then dropped  
her to the ground & narrowed his eyes at Goten, who was eating the half-spit-covered cookie.  
" YOU! " Vegeta screamed angrily at Goten, who looked up at Vegeta, " YOU LITTLE BRAT!  
HOW DARE YOU KISS _MY_ PRINCESS!! "   
" But Daddy, Goten didn't kiss me, I kissed him-- "   
" --not now B-chan, Daddy's busy. " Vegeta interupted his daughter, then cracked his   
knuckles & threw a ki blast at Goten, who dodged it, then ran up the stairs, Vegeta following   
close behind, throwing blast after blast at the boy every two seconds. Goten dodging each one,  
causing various items around the house to be destroyed. Goten hopped down off the railing as   
Vegeta blasted the staircase to pieces. The demi-saiyan gulped, then hid behind the refridgerator  
only to watch it crumble into ashes from Vegeta's attack.  
" DADDY! DON'T HURT GOTEN! " Bra cried as she towards Vegeta, then stopped and gasped as  
Vegeta let lose a final flash on the kitchen, Goten still hiding beneath the remains of his  
precious refridgerator, " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! "  
  
  
" Hey guys, we're home! " Bulma said happily as she opened the front door and gasped,   
dropping her groceries to the ground, " Oh my God! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HOME!!! "  
Trunks stood there with his eyes open wide, " Whoa... "  
" BRA! VEGETA!! " Bulma cried as she ran into the house, everything either shattered,   
broken, or totally insinerated. She noticed Bra standing in front of the mess, in the hall that   
lead from the living room to the kitchen, sobbing.  
" Bra, Bra are you okay? " Bulma said as she ran over to her daughter.  
" Daddy wouldn't listen! " Bra wailed, " He KILLED my little Goten!!! " she cried as   
Bulma gasped.  
" HE DID WHAT!? "  
" I was playing, hide-n-seek with Goten, and he was trying to catch me & ran into Daddy  
& hurt his nose, and then I gave Goten a kiss on his nose to make it better & Daddy got mad at   
him & started final flashing him and then--WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! "   
A proud, yet soot covered Vegeta emerged from the remains with a smile on his face,   
" Heh-heh, so long BRAT! " he smirked at the pile, " See you in hell--o, onna. " Vegeta chuckled  
nervously.  
" VEGETA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!!! " Bulma screamed furiously.  
" What did you do to my FRIEND! " Bra sniffled.  
" He's GONE! Gone FOREVER! " Vegeta cackled, " No Kakorot clone is dating MY daughter. "  
he rubbed his hands together, then gaped as a hand pushed out of the pile.  
Bra's eyes widened, " GOTEN! " she shouted happily as she grabbed the arm & pulled the  
boy out of the ruffage, " GOTEN YOU'RE ALIVE! " Bra hugged Goten, who still had an utterly  
clueless Goku smile on his face.  
" WHAT! HOW CAN HE STILL BE ALIVE! I JUST-- "  
" --destroyed my home... " Bulma put her left hand on her mouth, her eyes watering as he  
looked about, " My poor home..." she sniffled as Vegeta began to tip-toe away, " VEGETA! " Bulma  
shouted as the saiyajin prince stopped dead in his tracks, " YOU STUBBORN LITTLE JERK! YOU   
RUINED MY HOUSE! I'LL KILL YOU!!! " she yelled as Vegeta smriked at her.  
" YOU kill ME? Ha! Believe me Onna I doubt there are chances of THAT happening anytime  
soon. " Vegeta tossed his head back.  
" YOU SELFISH SPOILED BRAT! IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE _YOU'RE_ A PRINCE, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY  
NO MANNERS AT ALL!! " Bulma screamed, then stopped, a large, evil grin covering her face.   
Vegeta raised an eyebrow in suspicion, " no manners at all. " she repeated to herself, then   
smiled at Vegeta, " Oh Ve-get-ah. " Bulma said in a sing-song voice as she walked towards her  
husband, " Come here. " she motioned Vegeta to come up to her. Vegeta walked cautiously to   
Bulma.  
" What do YOU want? " he snuffed at her.  
" Vegeta, we're going to go for a ride in the car. " she smiled evily.  
" I don't want to ride in your primative BAKA vehicle. " Vegeta turned towards the wall  
as Bulma gritted her teeth.  
" Yes you do. We're going to the Sons so you can get that anger out of your system in a  
spar with Goku okay? " she smiled as Vegeta looked back at her.  
" Hmm, ok onna, but you better NOT be up to anything. " Vegeta said as he followed   
Bulma outside to the car & hopped in. Bulma pulled out of the driveway & stepped on the gas   
pedal.  
" Vegeta looked back, " Nani? This isn't the way to Kakorot's house! " he exclaimed,   
" BAKA ONNA! WE'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! TURN AROUND!!! "  
" Don't get too aggrivated Vegeta I know exactly where I'm going. " Bulma snickered as   
Vegeta looked at her, slightly worried, " We're just going to take a little shortcut hmm? "  
" Shortcut?? "  
  
  
" WHERE ARE WE! THIS ISN'T KAKOROT'S HOUSE!! " Vegeta screamed as he waved his arms   
wildly about, " WHAT IS THIS PLACE!! " he growled as Bulma grabbed his wrist & drug him into the  
building.  
" Just keep your pants on you big baby! " Bulma hissed back at Vegeta, who grew even   
angrier & pulled his hand away.  
" YOU LIAR! YOU TOLD ME WE WERE GOING TO KAKOROT'S HOUSE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PULL ANYTHING  
OVER ON ME! NOW YOU TELL ME WHERE WE ARE OR I'LL BIG BANG THIS WHOLE BUILDING INTO OBLIVION!!! "  
Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs as everyone else in the waiting room stared at him.  
" Well, who do we have here? " A woman said serenely as she walked out of the back, then  
gasped at Vegeta, who was still yelling his head off about how he should've been at Kakorot's by  
now, " Oh my. " she gasped as Bulma & Vegeta simaltaniously turned their heads towards the woman.  
" YOU! PEASANT! TELL ME WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW OR I SHALL BE FORCED TO DESTORY YOU AND   
THOSE SNIVELING BAKAS BACK THERE! " Vegeta yelled as the woman brushed her curly red bangs off   
her face.  
" Well, aren't you cute. " she said sarcastically. She smiled, " We've had people like   
YOU here before, but don't worry, we can help you. "  
" I DO NOT NEED HELP I JUST WANT TO GET TO KA-- "  
Bulma chuckled nervously, then put her hands on Vegeta's shoulders, " I'm Bururma Briefs  
and this is my friend Vegeta. " she narrowed her eyes at the prince, " I'd like to enroll him. "  
" Oh. Well he's nothing new, we've worked wonders with people like him. " the woman  
nodded as the confused Vegeta looked back and forth between his wife & the person behind the  
desk.  
" What? What are you talking about? Enroll what? " Vegeta asked.  
" Why, in charm school of course, why else would you be here? " the woman at the desk  
smiled at Vegeta, who gasped & accidently backed up into Bulma.  
" WHAT! " he screamed, " THAT'S MADNESS! ONNA! I REFUSE TO LET THESE BAKAYAROS TURN ME   
INTO SOME PANSY!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM THE SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! I AM A WARRIOR NOT SOME  
FLOWERY WEAKLING!! "  
The woman raised an eyebrow, " My, does he ALWAYS hallucionate like that? " she asked   
Bulma.  
" Believe me, it's a long story, I'd rather not talk about it. " Bulma sighed.  
" Well, I'll take him from here. Vegeta is it? " she inquired as the now furious prince  
lept over the desk & began to punch the woman, who kicked Vegeta in the croch, causing him to   
collapse to the ground, whining, " We don't believe in solving problems with violence here Mr.  
Bejito! " she said as she dusted herself off, " Now follow me Vegeta. " the woman said as Vegeta  
got up and looked around, then gulped, noticing Bulma was now gone.  
" Onna? ONNA! " he screamed, running for the door, his face drooped, for Bulma's car was  
long gone too.  
" Mr. Bejito are you coming or not! " the woman demanded as Vegeta sneered at her.  
" NO I am NOT going anywhere. I am waiting here for my mate to return with the car, no  
doubt she went to park it somewhere. " Vegeta stood stiffly in front of the glass doors, then   
felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see the woman, then read her nametag, " Rica,  
what a strange name. " he mumbled to himself.  
" Vegeta, you're coming with me. " Rica narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, who disagknowleged  
her expression & pulled away.  
" Don't touch me PEASANT! " he huffed as Rica smirked at him, " I do not require your  
services. "  
" I'm afraid you don't have a choice Vegeta. " Rica said as Vegeta felt her attach a  
device to his shoulder. Vegeta looked at the small, flat square object & laughed.  
" What the heck is THAT supposed to do? " he said smugly as Rica took a small controler  
with a red button on it, then pushed it, causing Vegeta to get a large electrical shock.  
" THAT is an emergancy device to help keep YOU in line. " she said in a serious voice.  
Vegeta grabbed at the device, only to get shocked again, " Now Mr. Bejito, if you don't want to   
have anymore serious pain then follow me down that hall. " she commanded as Vegeta cussed under  
his breath and trudged onward.  
" Note to self, kill that onna when I get home. "  
  
  
  
" Class, I want you all to meet Vegeta. " Rica smiled as the prince looked about the   
room.  
::What pushovers:: he thought to himself as he stared at the thugs sitting at the desks,  
::Nobody with a ki over 10, good, the last thing I need is another Kakorot around here:: Vegeta  
smirked. He raised an eyebrow, " Hey, isn't that the bakayaro who robbed the bank last week? "  
Rica smiled at Vegeta, " Why yes it is. " she turned to the man, " Brutice, please stand  
up. " she said as the large, nearly 7 foot tall, heavyset man stood up & bowed.  
" Yes Ms. Rica. " the large man said in a sophisticated tone as Vegeta walked up to him,  
then looked back at Rica.  
" What the heck did you do to this man!! " Vegeta said, shocked, " He killed 8 people in  
that bank, threated the blasted police force! Weakling! " he shouted, kicking the man in the   
knees. Rica pressed the button on her remote, electricuting Vegeta, " WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! "  
he screamed at Rica, then raised his arm & whacked her across the back, " I AM NOT AN ANIMAL! "  
" Excuse me sir, " the thug said, tapping Vegeta on the back. Vegeta whipped around,  
" It's not very polite to hit a lady like that. "  
Vegeta snarled, " Do you think I care?! " he said, " If I wanted to I'd final flash you  
to the next dimension, what do you think about THAT! " he growled as the whole class stared at   
Vegeta in shock. Vegeta turned to them, " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!! "  
" WHAT IS WRONG WITH _YOU_ MR. BEJITO!! " Rica screamed, then looked down, " I'm afraid  
that unless YOU become a little more passive that I'll have to send you to a private class down   
the hall, and you do NOT want me to do that. "  
Vegeta yanked the device off of his shoulder & slapped it on Rica's, " _I_ am going to   
wait for my onna. " he said, then stomped out the door & slammed it shut.   
" HOW DARE YOU! " Rica shouted angrily, the pressed the button on her remote & screamed,  
electricuting herself, " WHAT THE-- " she grabbed the device on her shoulder. Rica narrowed her  
eyes at the device.  
  
  
  
" Dang, how long can it possibly take for Bulma to park that BLASTED CAR! " Vegeta said  
angrily as a pair of familiar eyes peeked around the corner. The figure tip-toed up behind Vegeta  
, then took a deep breath.  
" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VEGETA!!!! " Goku shouted as Vegeta whirled around, his right  
hand grasping his heart, " Whatcha doin? "  
" KAKOROT! HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE!!! " Vegeta screamed. Goku began to giggle.  
" Chi-Chi sent me here. Look, I gotta ribbon! " he grinned as he pulled a #1 ribbon out   
of his pocket, " That means that I passed. "  
" YOU _PASSED_!!!! " Vegeta's mouth hung open.  
" Uh-huh. You have to do a lotta strange things to get one. Did you know that there are   
3 different types of forks? "   
" Kakorot I could care less. " Vegeta grumbled, then stared at the ribbon Goku was   
holding, " If I did all that baka stuff MY ribbon would be ten times as large as yours. " Vegeta  
smirked as Goku looked down at his ribbon.  
" Well, why don't ya? " Goku asked as Vegeta's eyes popped out of his head.  
" ARE YOU MAD! I would NEVER do such weak tasks! I am not a piece of clay for these   
insolent third-class citizens to mold into some kind of neat, polished wuss. " Vegeta growled.  
Goku stared at Vegeta for a second, " OH! I get it. You're afraid that you won't be able  
to beat me in something other than fighting so you're just gonna forget about it. "  
" WHAT!!! " Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs as Goku smiled, " OF COURSE I CAN DO   
THIS BETTER THAN YOU! I AM THE PRINCE OF SAIYAJINS AND YOU ARE LOWLY KAKOROT!!! IF I DID THIS I  
WOULD GET A THOUSAND RIBBONS AND ALL YOU WOULD HAVE IS THAT LITTLE CRAPPY ONE!!! " he fumed as he  
looked around, " WHERE'S THAT ONNA FROM BEFORE! WHERE!! " Vegeta looked around and saw Rica in   
the corner of the room, putting some books down on a coffee table, " YOU! " he shouted at Rica,  
who looked up.  
" What do YOU want Mr. Bejito. I don't have time for your stupid pranks. " Rica turned   
away as Vegeta stomped over to her.  
" LISTEN YOU! I MUST BECOME BETTER AT YOUR BLASTED TASKS THAN KAKOROT!!! " Vegeta pointed  
to Goku, who grinned & waved stupidly.  
" Kako-who? " Rica said, confused, then looked at Vegeta.  
" YOU HEARD ME! ANYTHING KAKOROT CAN DO I CAN DO BETTER! AND IF HE GOT A BLASTED RIBBON  
FOR DOING WHATEVER THE HECK YOU PEOPLE DO HERE THEN AFTER I DO THEM I SHOULD GET TWO! " Vegeta  
screamed as Rica smiled.  
" Well, somebody's had a change of heart. " she said warmly, " Right this way Mr. Bejito,  
I'll personally give you a lesson okay? "   
Vegeta turned to Goku & stuck his tongue out at him, then followed Rica into another   
room. Goku stared at the door, then down at his ribbon.  
" Gee, Bulma was right, I CAN get him to do anything, I wonder if she'll let me keep the  
ribbon! I don't think it was right for her to make me lie to Vegeta like that...oh well. " Goku  
shrugged, then looked at the back of the ribbon which traces of old ink read "Trunks Briefs,   
honor student 3rd grade" in the teacher's handwritting. Goku sighed, then transmitted himself   
back home.  
  
  
" Now Vegeta, do you see these books? " Rica asked as Vegeta looked down.  
" OF COURSE I SEE THEM! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? BLIND!? "   
Rica groaned, " Mr. Bejito, one of the most important things here is learning how to   
balance yourself. I'd like you to balance these 5 books on your head. " she said, handing the   
books to Vegeta.  
" I KNOW how to balance myself peasant! " Vegeta said, dropping the books to the floor.  
Rica smiled & crossed her arms.  
" Well, Kakorot can balance SIX books on his head, but seeing as though you're already   
SO GOOD at BALANCING yourself, I suppose we could just skip it-- "  
" GIMME! " Vegeta shouted, grabbing the books Rica had picked up & placed them on his   
head, " THERE! Easy! "  
" Umm, I don't think you quite understand Mr. Bejito. You need to WALK ACROSS the room   
while balancing them on your head. "  
" WALK ACROSS THE BLASTED ROOM!? Well..FINE! I can do that! " Vegeta grumbled, then took  
one step, causing the books to fall down to the ground. Vegeta growled at the books & blasted   
them into oblivion, " TAKE THAT! Blasted books... " Vegeta turned around to see Rica & Goku, who  
now had 9 books blanced on his head.  
" Hi Vegeta! " Goku waved, then skipped over to Vegeta, the books still balanced   
perfectly on his head, " Arentcha proud of me? "  
" Wha, uh, duh, WHY MUST YOU BE SO, SO, SO-- "   
" Perfect? " Goku grinned, showing a sparkling white smile.  
Vegeta hung his head and groaned, then looked up at Goku, " I HATE YOU!!! " he growled.  
" Say Vegeta, do you wanna use some of my books? " Goku asked.  
" NO I DO NOT WANT YOUR BAKA BOOKS! I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING THAT HAS EVEN COME ANYWHERE   
NEAR YOU!!! "  
" Here you go Mr. Bejito. " Rica said, placing 5 new books on the saiyajin's head, " You  
can go now Mr. Son. I'll call you back if I need you. "  
" Where's my ice cream? You said I was gonna get ice cream? " Goku said, confused as Rica  
pushed him out the door.  
" Now Mr. Bejito, let's try it again, shall we? " Rica smiled as Vegeta narrowed his eyes  
at the door Goku had just left through, then began to walk slowly across the room. After a   
painfully long minute finally made it to the other side.  
" WONDERFUL MR. BEJITO! GOOD JOB! " Rica clapped her hands as Vegeta turned his head   
towards her, causing the books to slide off his head and onto his foot. Vegeta yelped & grabbed  
his foot.  
" Ohhh, I'M STILL NOT BETTER THAN KAKOROT! " he grumbled as he rubbed his bruised foot.  
" Oh you'll be MUCH better mannered then "Kakorot" when I'm done with you. " Rica   
snickered as she rubbed her hands together. Vegeta looked up at her, confused.  
" This way Mr. Bejito. " Rica grinned evily as Vegeta got up & dusted himself off.  
" Uh-huh " he said, paying more attention to the door, " Do I get that blasted ribbon  
now? "  
" Huh? " Rica said, baffled.  
" The ribbon! The dang ribbon you gave Kakorot for learning how to do this! " Vegeta held  
his right hand out.  
Rica laughed, " Oh Mr. Bejito you are amusing. "  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " Eh? "  
" You thought that was ALL you needed to learn to pass--HA! " Rica smirked, " Oh there's  
more to it than that Mr. Bejito. Much more. "  
Vegeta stared at her blankly, not intimidated in the least, " Umm, right. "  
" Now, that was just a test, the first thing we need to do is work on your attitude.   
You're way to aggresive. "  
" NO ONNA WILL TELL _ME_ HOW TO ACT! " Vegeta hissed as Goku poked his head in the  
doorway & shook his "I'm #1 ribbon", " Fine. Let's get this blasted thing over with. "   
" Good. Now Mr. Bejito, " Rica said, sitting in a chair at a nearby table, " I'd like you  
to tell me how you're feeling right now hmm? "  
" Like I should BLAST YOU INTO A MILLION SPECKS OF DUST!!! " Vegeta put his hands on the  
table.  
Rica raised an eyebrow, " Uh-huh. Listen, Mr. Bejito, the first thing you have to learn   
is that when you have a guest you cannot threaten to kill them the first chance you get, okay? "  
" You are not my guest peasant! I am not even in my house! " Vegeta said, bewildered.  
" Okay, Mr. Bejito, this is called "pretending", let's just pretend that you're in your  
home. " Rica said.  
" My "home" was destoryed over 10 years ago, if it was not I'd be there instead of on   
this miserable planet! "  
" My God..." Rica grumbled as she put her hand on her forehead, " this man is two eggs   
short of a dozen. Fine Mr. Bejito, pretend we're in your wife's home then. Do you see that   
teapot on your side of the table? I would like you to pass it to me. "  
Vegeta looked down at the teapot, then at Rica, " Get it yourself. " he grumbled as Goku  
poked his head in again, a doofy grin on his face. Vegeta shook angrily, then threw the teapot  
at Rica, " HERE! "   
Rica ducked as the teapot continued to hurtle through the air until it reached Goku,   
smacking him on the top of his head.  
" Hahaha. " Vegeta chuckled as the dazed Goku rubbed the top of his bruised head, " Nice  
catch BAKAROT! " he mocked. Goku picked up the fallen teapot walked over to Rica.  
" Here you go Ma'am. " he bowed, then handed Rica the teapot & grinned evilly at the   
confused Vegeta, then skipped out of the room back to his spot at the doorway.  
" Now you see that isn't very hard to do Mr. Bejito. Why don't you try it? " Rica asked.  
" I will NOT mimic Kakorot. " he hissed.  
" You don't have to. Just pass the teapot to me from where you are. " Rica said, handing  
Vegeta the teapot.  
Vegeta picked up the teapot, " Here, take the blasted thing! " he said, shoving it   
towards Rica's hands.  
" You are supposed to ask me if I would like some first! " she said, giving it back to   
Vegeta," Now ask me "Would you like some tea?". " Rica smiled. Vegeta took off the top to the  
teapot & looked inside, confused.  
" There isn't any blasted tea in here! THIS THING IS EMPTY!!! " he screamed.  
Rica groaned, " Just use your imagination! Or don't you have any!! "  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, then sighed, " Would you like some tea. " he said flatly as   
Rica stared at him & smiled as he handed it to her.  
" GOOD JOB MR. BEJITO! THAT WAS WONDERFUL! " Rica clapped her hands together as Vegeta   
smiled proudly. Goku peeked in the doorway, confused, " Now do you see what you can do if you   
just try! " she said, patting him on the back. Vegeta glanced over at the door at the confused  
Goku, then to Goku's surprise, ignored him. Goku grabbed his ribbon & waved it wildly in the air,  
and oddly enough didn't get any response from his rival, who just simply shook him off. Goku   
hung his head and slinked out of the doorway & back outside to sit on the steps.  
" Where're you going? " Vegeta asked as Rica walked over to the closet.  
" To get some supplies, we have a lot of work ahead of us. " she smiled, " But I'm sure  
your wife & friend will enjoy the end result hmm? " Rica said as Vegeta cocked his head to one  
side, a look of slight worry on his face.  
" I, guess. "  


  
8:52 PM 1/15/01   
Chapter 2  
  
  
" And that is a salad fork & that's a butter knife. "  
" VERY GOOD MR. BEJITO! " Rica cheered as Vegeta sat back in his chair & looked up at  
her, confused, " What's the matter, haven't you ever been praised for completing a task   
before? "  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " No. "  
" Well, that's a shame. No wonder your attitude is what it is. " she said sadly, then  
smiled," But we can change all that. It'll make a world of difference for you! " Rica nodded.  
" Change EVERYTHING?! " Vegeta gulped.  
" Why of course! You need to feel good about yourself! And the first thing we need to  
do is cut this mane down to size. " Rica said as she felt Vegeta's spiky black hair.  
" WHAT!! " Vegeta screamed, " LISTEN YOU I MAY DO SOME OF THESE THINGS YOU TELL ME TO  
BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER NEAR MY HAIR!!!! " he yelled at the top of  
his lungs.  
" What's wrong with you Mr. Bejito it's just a little hair. It'll grow back. " Rica   
chuckled.  
" NO IT WON'T! I'M A FULL BLOODED SAIYAJIN! MY HAIR DOES NOT GROW ANYMORE FROM WHEN I   
AM BORN! WHEN NAPPA CUT HIS HAIR IT _NEVER_ GREW BACK AND NEITHER WILL MINE IF YOU COME ANYWHERE  
NEAR IT WITH YOUR BAKA EARTH-CONTRAPTIONS!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Mr. Bejito, you were doing so well please don't get excited. I'm not going to hurt   
you. " Rica said as she took a pair of scissors out of a drawer.  
" YOU DIDN'T CUT KAKOROT'S HAIR! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CUT MINE!!! " Vegeta shrieked, his   
ki rising.  
Rica stopped for a minute, then smirked, " Because "Kakorot" was too frightened to let  
me cut his, but I can see that if you're frightened too... "  
Vegeta put his right hand on his head & rubbed his thick black hair fondly, then gulped,  
" Well, Kakorot WOULD back down from something like THAT. " he snickered, " That coward wouldn't  
even let me give him a needle one time after he got the crap beaten out of him because it was  
so "scary". Heh! " he smirked.  
" Do YOU think it's scary too? " Rica said, rubbing off the scissors, which were   
gleaming in the sunlight.  
" OF COURSE NOT! I'M almost MORE POWERFUL THAN THAT PEASANT! I CAN TAKE SOMETHING LIKE   
A PAIR OF LOUSY SCISSORS!! " Vegeta cackled, then put his hands over his mouth, realizing what he  
had just said.  
" Well then, let's find out. " Rica smiled as she plopped the saiyajin no ouji into the   
chair & began to snip at his hair. Vegeta looked down at the falling pieces of his hair dropping  
onto his lap & cringed, " It may not be very pleasent at first, but you just wait & see how   
JEALOUS Kakorot will be of you when I'm done. " she lied as a smile appeared on Vegeta's face.  
" Jealous? Kakorot JEALOUS of ME? " Vegeta grinned at the thought as he slipped off into  
a daydream...  
  
  
::::" Oh great and almighty much more powerful than me Prince Vegeta I am at your humble  
mercy! " Goku cried as he feel to his knees, Vegeta standing in front of him with a crown on his  
head and a big grin across his face.  
" Take that weakling! " Vegeta laughed as he kicked the kneeling Goku in the side. Goku  
instantly fell over in pain.  
" Oh great powerful Saiyajin Prince, may I please touch your new haircut, it's so much   
COOLER than my thrid class one! " Goku coward while staring up at Vegeta with pleading eyes as   
Vegeta schoffed at him, turning his head upward and away from Goku, who looked downward, then   
grabbed Vegeta's leg & began to sob, " OH PLEASE YOUR MAJESTY! PLEASE LET ME TOUCH YOUR NEW   
HAIRCUT! " he sniffled as Vegeta put his hand on his own chin.  
" Rise peasant. " Vegeta said, putting his hand out & waving it as Goku, in his raggity  
clothes, got to his feet.   
Vegeta took off his crown as Goku oohed, reaching out to touch Vegeta's hair, " Oh WOW,  
I can't believe you're actually gonna let me pet it! " Goku said in awe as Vegeta put his hand  
up, then blasted Goku into oblivion, ashes falling to the floor.  
" You're right, I WASN'T! " Vegeta cackled as a few pieces of Goku's rags fluttered to   
the ground, " HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!! "::::  
  
  
" HEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHATEEHEEHEEHAAHA! "   
" Mr. Bejito? " Rica asked as she tilted her head in front of him, " Why're you laughing  
like that? Are you okay? "  
Vegeta blinked twice, " Eh? Oh, yeah, okay, sure. " he said, crossing his arms & closing  
his eyes. He opened his left eye slightly & glanced downward at the crop of hair around him.   
Vegeta squirmed in his seat, then sat back, " Umm, be sure not to take to much off. " he said  
nervously.  
" Don't worry, I'm almost done. Besides, we have bigger things to tackle in the manners  
department Mr. Bejito. " Rica smiled, then set her scissors down on the table, " There, done! "  
  
  
" *sigh* " Goku sighed sadly as he sat on the steps outside the Charm School, " 'Ol   
Veggiebrains doesn't like me anymore...come to think of it, he never did like me. Oh well! "   
Goku shrugged, then sniffed the air, " HEY! Ice cream! " he said, then felt something cold drop  
onto his nose. Goku put his finger onto of it & licked it, " Mmm, strawberry! " Goku looked up   
to see...  
" MIRAI! I, I thought you went back to the future, you got another important   
life-altering dilema for me & the Z senshi to face, only to get out of it by the bare scrapes of  
our hides and save the planet from utter inihalation? "  
" No, unless you count my dripping ice cream here. " Mirai Trunks said as the gooey   
pink substance dripped onto his hand.  
Goku grinned, " _I_ can help! "   
" Really? You have a napkin or somethi-HEY! " Mirai shouted as Goku grabbed the ice   
cream cone & swallowed it in one gulp. Mirai narrowed his eyes at Goku, " That's not exactly   
what I meant. "  
" It's what I meant. " Goku smiled at him, ice cream all over his mouth.  
" Forget it, I'll just time travel back to 15 minutes ago & get remind myself to-- "  
" Get chocolate this time? "  
" No Goku, to get some napkins. " Mirai grumbled as he headed towards his ship across the  
street.  
" I got a hanky! " Goku called out shaking a mucus drenched hankerchief about he had   
taken out of his pants' pocket.  
Mirai cringed, then walked over to his ship and stopped just as a huge 2-ton dump truck  
rushed by, smashing his vehicle into millions of tiny pieces. Mirai ran to his now destroyed  
time machine, " Goku, remind me when I finally get here not to park my time machine over here  
okay? " he said as Goku stared at him, then smiled.  
" Oh-kay! " Goku said, making a peace sign as Mirai stepped to the right of his time   
machine & looked at his watch. Another time machine instantly appeared.  
" Hey Goku do you have a napkin? " another Mirai said, stepping out of the ship with the  
same ice cream cone from 5 minutes earlier.  
" HEY! More food for me! " Goku licked his lips as he grabbed the second Mirai's ice   
cream.  
" GOKU! What did you do that for! " Mirai #2 said as the orignal Mirai looked behind him,  
another dump truck screeching around the corner.  
" ME! I mean, TRUNKS! LOOK OUT!!! " Mirai #1 cried from across the street as the second  
Mirai turned around, only to watch in horror as the dump truck whooshed by him & Goku, leaving  
the time machine in pieces.  
Goku grinned, " Dèja vu, whatever that means. " he said as Mirai #2 gawked at his   
crushed time machine in the exact same manner as Mirai #1.  
Mirai #1 put his hand on his forehead & groaned, " This is going to be a looooong day. "  
  
  
  
" My hair... " Vegeta whimpered as he looked into the mirror, his hair now in its short,  
GT style, " It's shorter than Gohan's! " he whined, then leaned his head to the side, " How   
come my head feels lighter? "  
" Well, you lost nearly 5 pounds of hair so I'd assume it'd feel lighter. " Rica smiled,  
" At least you look a little more normal now! "  
" It DOES NOT look normal! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO CHOP ALL OF IT OFF LIKE THAT! " Vegeta  
screamed, " Now Kakorot will laugh at me...THEN I'LL FINAL FLASH HIM TO--where is Kakorot   
anyway? "  
" Umm, nevermind him Mr. Bejito, now, let's work on your bad attitude. "  
" I DON'T HAVE AN ATTITUDE!!! " Vegeta roared as Rica sweatdropped.  
" Surrre you don't. " she said sarcastically, " Now, for you to become a better person  
you have to have a better attitude. After all, people don't like it very much when you decide  
to blast their hides off in the middle of having a conversation with them. So, we're going to   
teach you how not to. " Rica nodded, " First off I'd like to see you act as nice as you possibly  
can or know how so I can see what I have to work with. "  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " You're kidding, right? "  
" No Mr. Bejito, I'm not. " Rica folded her arms, " You won't be able to leave here until  
you get some charm in ya buddy. " she narrowed her eyes at Vegeta.  
" Nice? " the disqusted Vegeta grumbled, " I REFUSE TO RESORT TO ACTING "nice" TOWARDS  
YOU YOU BLITHERING IMBICLE!! " he growled as a familar figure appeared next to him, seven ice   
cream cones in his mouth, " Kakorot?! "  
" Mmphi Bephfa! " Goku grinned as he swallowed, " Hi Vegeta! " he said to the short   
saiyajin to his right, " I thought you would've given up on him by now. Bulma was right, it IS  
impossible to even think you can get Vegeta to be polite. But I like him like he is, right   
LIL BUDDY! " Goku bent down to Vegeta's height, opening his arms to give Vegeta a hug.  
::He LIKES me like this?! KAMI HELP ME!:: Vegeta cringed, then bolted up, ::I'll show   
that fool, I'll scare the crap out of him:: Vegeta snickered, then spoke up, " _GOKU_ I would   
like for you to refrain from insulting my intellegence and go make yourself useful to someone.  
I am not, nor ever was your "lil buddy" as you so refer me to. "  
Goku stared at Vegeta in shock as his arms fell limp to his side and his jaw to the   
floor.  
" And if you are to greet me I suggest you do so without your barberic 'hugs', a simple  
handshake would suffice. " Vegeta said, grabbing Goku's limp hand & shaking it, a smile on his   
face, " You might want to close your jaw to my friend, I'm afraid you might drown in your own  
drool shall you not. "  
" Vuh, Vegeta??? " Goku said, utterly confused & hopelessly lost, " You ARE Vegeta,   
aren't you, Vegeta? "  
" Quite, you should be so repititious of yourself Ka--uh Goku. " Vegeta said with a   
look of triumph on his face as he watched the completely helpless Goku get up & slowly back away  
from him towards the open window, then slip & accidently fall out. Vegeta rushed over to the   
windowsill & stared down in awe as his baka companion plumitted 8 floors to the hard ground   
below, leaving a large, Goku-shaped mark in the pavement. Vegeta stared down for a moment, then  
burst into laughter.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU BAKA! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS-AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Vegeta laughed  
then looked downward and noticed that Goku was now unconsious, " I'm not only strong, I'm a good  
liar too. " Vegeta smirked, then felt a tap on his back & turned around to see Rica.  
" MR. BEJITO THAT WAS MAGNIFICANT!!! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE CAPABLE OF THAT SORT OF  
LANGUAGE!! " Rica clapped her hands, " Now why couldn't you have acted that way from the start! "  
" Eh? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " Oh, my mother used to teach me that kind of thing  
when I was little, you know, just for special occation purposes. Father never liked it   
very much and I really didn't have any use for such baka talk after Freeza destoryied my planet."  
he said in a flat-tone.  
Rica stared at Vegeta, confused, " Oh. "  
" Can I leave now? It's not very often Kakorot is unconsious & it'd be the perfect time  
to blast-- "  
" No. Like I said before, Mr. Bejito. This is a charm school, and no one leaves here  
emptyhanded. " Rica said as she pulled something out of the closet.  
Vegeta tilted his head to the side in suspision as Rica pulled a shiney object out &   
held it up in front of Vegeta, who's eyes widened.  
" It's a prize ribbon, just like Kakorot's--no, even BIGGER AND BETTER than Kakorot's. "  
Vegeta grinned.  
" Won't Kakorot be JEALOUS when he sees how much more perfect YOUR PRIZE RIBBON is than  
his. " Rica teased as Vegeta's eyes followed the golden ribbon, " And all you have to do is just  
act nice. That, and let me give you some pointers. "  
Vegeta sneered at Rica, then looked at the ribbon, " I don't care! " he turned away,   
" I don't need a stupid prize ribbon anyway... " Vegeta crossed his arms & looked upward.  
" Well then I guess I'll have to give it to someone else WORTHY of it, like Kakorot. "   
Rica smiled evilly.  
" WHAT! KAKOROT CAN'T HAVE TWO #1 RIBBONS!! " Vegeta screamed angrily, " TEACH ME!!! "  
Rica smirked, " Hook, line, & sinker. "  
  
  
  
" Goku, how, what?? " the confused Bulma gasped as Goku stood before her in the lab, 9  
very aggrivated Mirais behind him. Goku explained the tale.  
Bulma looked at the Mirais, " And you let him trick you THAT MANY times! " she groaned as  
the orignal Mirai spoke up.  
" It's a long story, everytime I tried to warn myself, Goku grabbed my, uh, his, ice   
cream & the time machine got run over. " Mirai sweatdropped, " It seems that I've been time   
travelling a little to much lately, I created 9 alternate dimensions within the past hour! "  
Goku turned to Mirai, " You should get a hobby, like me. "  
" YOU have a hobby? " Mirai said, confused.  
" Yep, did you know that I can hold 88 peanut M&M's between my teeth for 5 hours   
straight! Now that takes some REAL skill. "  
" Skill??? "  
" Yup, it's very tempting to just snap your mouth down & swallow 'um all whole. " Goku  
nodded as Mirai groaned, then perked up to hear a ringing sound.  
" That must be the doorbell. " Bulma said.  
" I'll get it! " all 9 Mirais said at once, then stopped & stared at each other,   
growling.  
" Umm, that's okay, I can handle it. " Bulma said, face-faulting, then walked up the   
stairs.  
Goku stared at the 9 Mirais, " Ya know, if Bulma isn't able to fix the time machines,   
you could start your own baseball team. You have enough people. "  
" OH SHUT UP! " Mirai 3 grumbled, " It's your fault this happened in the first place! "  
" Sorry. "  
  
  
Chibi Bra giggled menicingly as she hooked the chocolate-chip cookie to the hook on   
the fishing pole, " Oh Go-ten! " she said in a sing-song voice as she held the fishing pole out,  
" I have a coo-kie for you. "  
Goten poked his head out from around the side of the hall, " Cookie? WHERE!? "  
" There! THERE! " Bra said excitedly as the young boy bounded towards the 'floating'   
cookie & lept up & down continuously, the cookie just out of his reach, " Oh Goten, I love you! "  
Bra giggled happily as Goten continued to bounce up towards the cookie.  
" Mine mine mine! " he shouted, reaching his hands upward as Bra grabbed the reel on the  
pole & threw the line out towards the front door, " COOKIE! " Goten squealed as he rushed   
after the line, smacking into the door & collapsing backwards.  
" Poor Goten. " Bra pouted, then shrugged, " Oh well! " she said as the doorbell rang.  
" I got it, " Bulma said as she unlocked the door, " It's probably your father, if he   
Big Banged that charm school I swear I'll-- "  
" Greetings Bulma. " Vegeta smirked, the golden, first place ribbon on his shirt, " I  
passed the course. "  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, " WHADDA YOU MEAN YOU--huh? " her eyes widened, " You,  
you, passed? "  
" You seem to be surprised, I therefore can conclude that you didn't have enough faith  
in me, did you Bulma? " Vegeta's smirk widened, an evil spark in his eye.  
Bulma felt Vegeta's now cropped hair, " What, what happened to your hair! It's short!! "  
" Ms. Rica cut it for me, do you like it? " he asked inquizzitively as Bulma stared at  
him suspicously.  
" Why're you acting so modest? What're you up to Vegeta! " Bulma demanded.  
" You me "Why are" and "What are", am I correct. " the evil smirk returned to Vegeta's  
face, " For someone of such prestige you really have very crude grammer skills. " he snickered as  
he walked by.  
" WAS THAT AN INSULT BUSTER!! " Bulma shouted at Vegeta, who's back was turned towards   
her, " BECAUSE I SWEAR IF THAT'S ALL YOU LEARNED THEN I'M GONNA-- " Bulma stopped & looked down  
in surprise to see Vegeta kissing her hand. He looked up at her, then put his hands behind his   
back, " --gonna, umm, okay maybe you did learn something. " she blushed.  
" So you admit that I'm right and you're wrong. " Vegeta chuckled.  
" Don't push yourself Vegetable-brains. " Bulma narrowed her eyes.  
" Why not, I do it all the time. " Vegeta snickered as he walked into the other room &   
gasped to see chibi Bra rubbing chibi Goten's belly, both giggling happily, ::Control yourself  
Vegeta! You just impressed your onna so don't blow this!:: he thought to himself.  
" Oh hi Daddy, I'm playing with Goten! " Bra smiled as Goten noticed Vegeta & turned a  
pale white color, then gulped & zipped behind Bra, shivering.  
" Whatever is the matter kid? Are you AFRAID of me? " Vegeta snickered, coming face to   
face with the frightened Son-kun.  
" Duh, duh, duh DADDY! " Goten shrieked, grabbing tightly onto Bra's waist. Bra blushed.  
" Silly Goten, I'll protect you! " Bra said, hugging Goten as Vegeta felt a rush of   
anger flow though him, " You're not gonna hurt my little Goten again, are you Daddy? " Bra asked  
as Vegeta's ki began to rise.  
" Of course not Princess, I'm just going to rough him up a litt--" Vegeta stopped, then  
noticed Bulma & Goku in the doorway, " --uh, hello Bulma, Ka--Goku. " he corrected himself as   
Goku skipped over.  
" Hey Vegeta, where'd you get the pretty ribbon? " Goku oohed as he bent to touch it.   
Vegeta raised his arm to smack Goku, then stopped himself.  
" The same place you got it Kako--Goku, I passed my charm school class. " Vegeta grinned,  
" And I was so much BETTER at it than you that I recieved an even bigger ribbon than you. "  
" But Vegeta, Bulma gave me this to trick-- " Bulma slapped her hand over Goku's mouth.  
" GOKU! " she hissed nervously, " WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO DO! "  
" Buh, Bulma GAVE it to you?! " Vegeta's mouth hung open as he grabbed the blue #1   
ribbon & turned it around to see the faded words, " THIS IS TRUNKS'S HONOR ROLL AWARD!!! " Vegeta  
gawked, " You, you tricked me Bulma? " Vegeta stared at Bulma, shocked, then narrowed his eyes  
as the last of his quickly draining kindness streak faded, " YOU MEAN I DID ALL THAT BLASTED  
WORK TO BECOME BETTER AT THIS BAKA CHARM THING THAN KAKOROT AND HE DIDN'T EVEN GO TO THE DANG  
CLASS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs as Goten grabbed Bra by   
the arm & rushed towards the backdoor, " STOP BOY! " Vegeta hissed as Goten let go of Bra &   
backed up.  
" Hmmhmm, you know, I was taught that you shouldn't resort to violence while having your  
patience tried, but you know what? " he smiled at Goten, who shook his head left & right   
nervously, " That doesn't matter now. " Vegeta smirked, then hardened his expression, " PREPARE  
TO DIE KAKOROT SPAWN!! " he screamed as grabbed Goten by the collar & smacked him against the  
wall, gripping tightly at his neck.  
" VEGETA! " Bulma shouted, disqusted, " I should've known that you were just trying to   
pull something over on us. "  
" But Bulma, we were the ones who pulled something over on him first. " Goku pointed out  
as Bulma narrowed her eyes at him.  
" WELL THE LEAST HE COULD'VE DONE WAS LEARN SOMETHING! ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS HIMSELF! "   
Bulma exclaimed as Vegeta, on the other side of the room, who, to Goku's amazement, dropped   
Goten to the floor & walked over to them, " GOKU! Goku are you listening to me? " Bulma asked as  
a smile crossed Goku's face.  
" Ya know what, I think he did learn something. He didn't beat Goten up like he normally  
does. He just let him go! " Goku grinned, then patted Vegeta on the head, " So, what DID you   
learn little buddy? "  
" Well, I learned that you get what you deserve. " Vegeta started off innocently, then  
narrowed his eyes at Goku, " AND YOU, _KAKOROT_ DESERVE A BEATIN A HECKOFALOT MORE THAN YOUR  
BRAT RIGHT NOW!!! " he screamed as he tackled Goku to the ground & went SSJ2, then grabbed Goku  
& threw him out the window. Vegeta flew up & zoomed after Goku, who went SSJ3 & began to beat  
Vegeta into the ground.  
" Ouch! Offa! Yikes! " Bra & Goten said in unison as they cringed, watching the battle  
between their fathers rage on.  
" Well Goten, did YOU learn anything? " Bra smiled as Goten pretended to be deep in   
thought.  
" A cookie in the hand is worth 2 in my stomach! " he grinned goofily as Bra stared at  
him.  
" Goten? " Bra asked.  
Goten turned to her, " Yeah? "  
" You're weird. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
8:45 PM 1/22/01  
The End  
I think this is the first & last time I'm doing the chapters   
thing instead of parts. O-well. I hope you liked it anyways.  
I have an idea for my next fic, but I'll let you guys know more  
about it when I release it. Later!  
  
-Chuquita 


End file.
